


Your Handwriting Is So Ugly

by TiptoeHigher



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, characters other than chanbob and junhoe are just mentioned briefly here, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiptoeHigher/pseuds/TiptoeHigher
Summary: The inside of people's wrists usually have the very first words their soulmates speak to them in their handwriting etched onto their skin from the moment that they’re born, not Chanwoo though, Chanwoo’s wrist has a name on it “Yunhyeong”, written in a very messy careless scrawl across his left wrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything but this idea was on my mind for a while so I just tried to write it, I'm sorry if the characters aren't very realistically who they're supposed to be and I'm sorry to anyone who reads this, hopefully it will be up to someone's standards!  
> Writing turned out to be harder than I thought.  
> If you choose to read this thank you and I hope you enjoy it! ♥️

Sitting in a corner booth in his new favorite coffee shop, Chanwoo stares at the inside of his wrist, running a finger over the tattoo that has marked his skin ever since he was born.

He often caught himself doing that these past few weeks, whenever he was bored or when his mind drifted off, his thoughts always led him back to this tattoo, Chanwoo would break out of his daze only to realise that he’s been staring at his wrist again, running his index along the messy lines of his tattoo.

The inside of people's wrists usually have the very first words their soulmates speak to them in their handwriting etched onto their skin from the moment that they’re born, not Chanwoo though, Chanwoo’s wrist has a name on it “Yunhyeong”, written in a very messy careless scrawl across his left wrist.

Chanwoo sighs tearing his eyes and his finger away from his tattoo to picking up the phone which was incessantly vibrating in his pocket, glancing at his screen he quickly picked up upon seeing “JUNHOE” on his display, Junhoe instantly started talking before exchanging any form of greeting “Chanwoo, Chanwoo my best friend, Chanwoo my dear roommate, Chanwoo my-."

“You’re not coming are you?” interrupted Chanwoo, closing his eyes and slowly breathing out.

Junhoe hastily rushed to answer Chanwoo’s question “Please don’t hate me Chanwoo, please don’t be mad! You understand right? You know you’re my favorite! Something came up last minute and-."

“It’s Jinhwan isn’t it?” Chance asked interrupting Junhoe for the second time in their short conversation.

Junhoe isn’t too speedy to answer this time silenced by Chanwoo's continuous interruptions, and when he does he starts with a quiet shy voice “Yes, I was about to head out when he called me, I’m sorry I know I promised that we’ll meet at the cafe but I don’t know what it is about him, I can never say no to him”.

Being the great, amazing, understanding best friend and roommate that he is, Chanwoo answers “It’s okay, I understand, and of course you can’t say no to him, he’s your soulmate! But really, when did you go all soft and mushy? What did I miss? Now go enjoy your date with him and make it a good date, try to kiss him, it’d be really sad and pathetic if I got ditched for a bad date where you don’t even kiss your soulmate.” he says while trying not to sigh too loudly and just rolls his eyes.

“OH CHANWOO! I knew you’d be understanding, did I already say that you’re my favorite friend and that I-“ Junhoe squeals excitedly through the phone only to be interrupted yet again by Chanwoo “Yes, you already said that, now please stop talking because your voice is starting to annoy me, bye Jun-."

“But I-." Junhoe attempts to interrupt Chanwoo the same way that Chanwoo very often does, only for Chanwoo to throw a hurried “BYE” to Junhoe across the line and quickly hang up on him.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Chanwoo throws back his head and lets out a long exhale, this is why he’s been thinking about his tattoo more than usual.

Junhoe his best friend all through school and now that they’re in college, has managed to find his soulmate only two days after they started college two and a half weeks ago, a cute and tiny yet feisty senior that he somehow ran into somewhere on campus.

Chanwoo was happy for his friend upon finding out, he still is, but he can’t help but be a little bit disappointed by Junhoe bailing on all the plans they made for college all through high school.

He also can’t help but feel slightly envious and worried for himself, what about him? When would he be meeting his soulmate? Why does he have a name that isn’t even his etched on his skin? Who is Yunhyeong? Is that his soulmate’s name? and finally, why’s the handwriting it’s written in so sloppy and ugly? Is his soulmate a kid? No no that would be weird.

Chawoo opens his eyes and shakes his head as if to shake his thoughts away, then gets up and starts to pack his things into his messenger bag, no point in staying here if Junhoe isn’t coming.

Once out of the small coffee shop, Chanwoo pulls out his phone again to pull up directions back to his and Junhoe’s apartment, he’s been in the city for almost 3 weeks and frequenting the same coffee shop for nearly as long but he still needs some guidance to find his way around.

Chanwoo stands on the sidewalk outside the coffee shop studying the map on his phone’s screen until he suddenly feels someone embrace him from behind at the same moment that he hears someone shout “YUNHYEONG” very close to his ear.

Instead of trying to fight of the stranger and free himself from his embrace, Chanwoo suddenly stiffens and find himself unable to move or say anything.

For a moment as his brain goes into overdrive overwhelms him with thousands of thoughts and ideas, could this be him? He’s heard the name Yunhyeong before but no one’s ever called him by it? Is his soulmate someone who runs up to random strangers on the street and hugs them from behind? All of these thoughts flash through his brain in a second as he slowly turns his head to look at the man who’s embracing him.

Handsome and adorable are the first two words that pop into Chanwoo’s mind when he first sees the cute teeth and eye smile of the young man hugging him as they slowly shift into a pout.

“You’re not Yunhyeong!” says the man, unconsciously loosening his embrace around Chanwoo but not letting him go completely.

Chanwoo opens his mouth in attempt to say something but instead, finds himself gaping at the boy.

He opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to find something to say, and when he finally manages to put a few words together what he says isn’t exactly what he was planning on saying or what he imagined his first words to his soulmate would be.

“YOUR HANDWRITING IS SO UGLY!” Chanwoo blurts out and instantly pulls his hand to cover his mouth, embarrassed by what he had accidentally said.

Chanwoo quickly recovered from his embarrassment to look over to the man who has now stopped embracing him and was instead clutching his hand to his chest as if it was injured, and the adorable pout that was once on his face was replaced by yet another adorable expression of wide eyes and a slightly open mouth while he stared at Chanwoo.

“You.” the boy said, pulling his hand away from his chest to point at Chanwoo who only blinks at him in response.

“You’re not Yunhyeong, you’re taller.” says the boy with the same surprised expression.

Chanwoo finally manages to reply to him by lifting up his arms to show the inside if his wrist and the name that stands in contrast against Chanwoo’s skin “Nope, not Yunhyeong.”

To which the other responds by raising his own arm and squinting to look at the arm held across from him “Wow, my handwriting really is ugly! I’m Bobby by the way” he says then shifts his eyes to Chanwoo’s face to find that he's smiling for the first time for the first time since they started their conversation.

“I’m Chanwoo, and yes it really is!” he says while brightly smiling at his soulmate's face.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY!!!! I want to write more of this and hopefully I will as soon as I have time!  
> I really thought writing would be easier than this, idk how to write a proper dialogue, idk how to describe stuff, idk how to do anything!! I read a lot and I always think "I could write this story better than this person has", apparently I'm wrong, I suck at writing (i'm sad all my fav fanfic authors won't be shook), in an alternative universe, I'm reading this story and thinking "this is a great idea, I could probably write a better version of it" (alternative universe-self, you're wrong)  
> This was fun to write, if anyone reads this you can leave a comment telling me what sucked and what didn't about this, I'd appreciate it, I promise it won't hurt my feelings!  
> THANK YOU FOR GIVING THIS A CHANCE!


End file.
